Rogue
Hirelings Rogue Act 1 The Rogue is a skilled master of the bow and is recommended to hire one at level 8. Passive Skills Critical Strike Pierce Natural Resistance Increased Speed Weapons All Weapons can be used Rogue Normal Attack Bug This list came from a post at the Keep and it was likely from diii.net 1 Fire Arrow 2 Cold Arrow 3 Lightning with "breathing" effect; we'll provide screenshots of this one below 4 Nothing, although it makes an animation like a charged bolt 5 Poison Bolt 6 Ice Bolt 7 Fire Bolt 8 Charged Bolt 9 Fire Ball 10 One column of short range that resembles the Druid's Firestorm spell 11 Creates a Meteor flame under the Merc's feet 12 This creates a floating ball above the Merc's head that just floats there 13 Meteor cast on the Merc (extremely fast)* 14 Throwing Potion's fire explosion on Merc* 15 Nothing 16 Fire Arrow - either a repeat of the Level 1 skill, or a different Fire Arrow skill reusing the Level 1 animation 17 Act III River Monster's Poison effect (short range) 18 Same as No. 17, perhaps increased range 19 Same as No. 17, but greater range and with knockback added 20 Act III River Monster's Poison Attack "hit" animation on the mercenary* 21 Undead (Zombie type) monster's Poison death animation 22 Red drop - like part of the curse-casting animation - under feet 23 Spider web slow in front of her, low duration 24 Inferno 25 Inferno 26 Spider web slow under feet, high duration 27 Red swirling animation, perhaps curse-casting animation 28 War Cry causing Fear; long duration (at least 30 seconds) 29 War Cry - travels 1/2 screen, no effect 30 White mist/steam; no effect 31 Nothing, dry fire 32 Dry fire 33 Dry fire 34 Dry fire 35 Dried Corpse Death Poison 36 Very odd frost effect, resembles Freezing Arrow effect; does good damage, high freeze duration 37 A frost puff on the Merc* 38 Casts Blizzard very quickly on Merc, does good damage to monsters nearby 39-49 Casts either 1 Blizzard spike animation on Merc or Thunder Storm bolt on Merc; all have no effect 50 Lightning 51 Poison Bolt 52 Really Cool! She actually uses Diablo's lightning; same animation, colour and everything, even the sound! High damage and range 53 Paladin "Redemption" Aura animation that he casts on the corpses (the red soul) appears on the Merc 54 Corpse Explosion animation at Merc's feet 55 Blue lightning bolt cast on the mercenary; unfamiliar to tester; no effect 56 Diablo's Fire Nova, travels quickly, decent damage 57 Mana-stealing red homing missiles from the Act IV Finger Mages; little damage, but it does home in on target 58 The axe-throwing attack of one of the Ancients; does very little damage 59 Warning: Freezes game; never use this skill 60 Tall flame under Mercenary 61-70 Same as Level 20 71 Regular arrow 72 Bone Spear; good damage 73 Bone Spirit; does not have homing and only goes straight forward, but does pierce monster; good damage 74 Cold Nova 75 Charged Bolt 76 Regular arrow 77 Regular Arrow 78 Fire Arrow 79 Magic Arrow 80 Invisible Nova (see note above; good damage 81 Invisible Nova 82 Invisible Nova 83 One bolt of Andariel's Poison Nova, plus its sound; lots of Poison damage 84 A white flash resembling Bone Spirit "hit," strikes Merc* 85 Amazon Lightning Bolt 86 Lightning Fury! Uncertain of level, but inflicts good damage, and does have secondary bolts 87 No visible effect; circles of light fly out as if they surround an invisible arrow 88 Big Poison Bolt, low damage 89 Ice Bolt 90 Fire Bolt 91 Charged Bolt 92 Small sparkle effect travels forward; no effect 93 Regular arrow, always pierces 94 Fires what looks like a crossbow bolt; has sound of a crossbow 95 Charged Bolt 96 Bonespirit-like hit, similar to 84 97 Dried Corpse Poison death cloud 98 Flash like the casting of Teeth, but no teeth come out; no effect 99 Battle Cry effect 100-104 Poison Death Cloud 105 Charged Bolt 106-109 Shoots Javelins. 110 Tall fire under Merc 111 Casts small lightning bolt, like the secondary bolts on Lightning Fury 112 Lightning; modest damage